


沉沦

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [6]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 家庭伦理剧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 光荣属于罗隐。
Relationships: 侯仁矩/赵普, 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 念以倾心 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510877
Kudos: 1





	沉沦

**Author's Note:**

> 注：《倾城之恋》平行世界线。

赵匡胤派人把赵普喊到教船池边上的那个下午，赵普跟他讲：“中书还有很多事要做。”  
“我难道不是天下头一桩大事吗？”赵匡胤理直气壮地问。  
赵普居然还认真想了想，“对天下来说，皇帝还真不是。”  
皇帝便不依不饶地抓住他的手，“那对你来说呢？”  
他的宰相垂下眼一笑。  
“那得看皇帝是谁。”

赵匡胤本来心里没火也被他激出火来，挥退左右，就按着赵普办事。赵普跨坐在他身上，边细细地喘，边笑。  
“光天化日之下……你羞不羞啊？”  
赵匡胤抬起搁他肩膀上的脑袋，凑过来咬他嫣红的嘴，“大白天挺好的，敞亮。则平不喜欢？”  
赵普抬手推了推皇帝黝黑精壮的胸膛，拭去其上大颗滚落的汗水，“现在太热了。”  
“要凉快，不如去水里。”赵匡胤突发奇想，“我水性可好了。”

赵普便想起当年在世宗麾下，某人骑着马往长江里冲的惊人之举。  
水性好未见得，傻大胆倒是真的。  
“别，”赵普挑了挑眉，“听过罗江东的《泾溪》诗吗？却是平流无石处，时时闻说有沉沦。”  
“啥？”皇帝肚子里没有多少墨水，一时反应不及。  
“淹死的都是会水的。”  
赵匡胤这次听懂了，哈哈大笑，打横将赵普抱起来就往水里蹚，“能淹死在你身上，那也是一段佳话。”

待到云消雨散，两人趴在岸边，絮絮叨叨地说话。  
“那措大诗写得不错。”赵匡胤道，“则平这样的美人倘若流落，自然时时引人沉沦。”  
赵普白了他一眼，“早知你又要胡诌，我就不跟你讲诗了。”  
“我便是胡诌，也是金口玉言。”皇帝揽着他光裸的背，有一下没一下地摸，“哎，你生得这样好看，没跟我的时候，有没有同旁的男人——”  
赵普不答，反问他：“那你呢？”  
“没。你晓得我的，和我谈得来的男人都算我兄弟。兄弟嘛，不是用来做这档子事的。”

赵普笑道：“那我不是你兄弟了。”  
“自然不是。”赵匡胤也笑，“你不是我兄弟，也不是旁的什么人，你就是你。”  
笑着笑着，皇帝将脸一板，“你这么问我，就是你有。”  
赵普道：“啊。”  
赵匡胤将手往下探，似惩戒又似调情，捏他的屁股，“他大还是我大？”  
“他比我大……”  
他比我大七岁。

赵普没来得及把这个“七岁”说出来，就被赵匡胤打断：“这我想也知道。你是下头那个，他要还没你大，怎么让你爽。我是问他和我——”  
原来此大非彼大。  
赵普懒得辩驳，也学着将脸一板，“你计较这个做什么？我不爱拿你跟旁人比。”  
“话不能这样说。”赵匡胤道，“你从前跟他，现在跟我。我要是不如他，你就亏了。我不想叫你吃亏。”

赵普又好气又好笑，“这档子事还有什么亏了赚了？我从前有人，你没有，是不是你吃亏？”  
“没。”赵匡胤摇头，“我遇见你就是赚了，亏也是那个男的亏。”  
赵普笑道：“行吧，我是挺值钱的。”  
他想把这个话头揭过去，皇帝却不肯放，又问他：“你和那人怎么分开的？”  
“那时候是‘今朝有酒今朝醉’，”赵普想了一会儿，慢吞吞地说，“后来酒醒了。”

“那你现在，是醉着，还是醒着？”  
赵匡胤凑到他耳边，轻声问。皇帝的腔调醺然，带着点咄咄逼人，像往常撒酒疯的模样。  
不过赵普知道他今天没喝。  
他没有吭声，任赵匡胤把他按倒在自己的官袍上，从背后又来了一次。完事后他站着都打哆嗦，心知皇帝今儿不打算放他回去了。  
可惜他还非得回去不可。

“我妹妹来了。”  
赵匡胤皱了皱眉头，反应过来，“跟侯益一起入的京？”  
“嗯，妹妹和妹夫一道奉着老爷子来的。年纪大了，不能离人。”  
皇帝便没坚持让他留宿宫中，却道：“那我随你回去，也见见妹妹。”  
赵普正扶着他的手穿衣，闻言动作顿了顿，“你又来凑什么热闹？”  
“你成天见我妹妹，总不能藏着你妹妹不让我见吧？”赵匡胤笑嘻嘻地替他把领子抚平，“担心我把持不住，也给人编一篇‘双飞入紫宫’出来？”

赵普道：“你想都不要想，我阉了你。”

一路上他闷声不吭，赵匡胤以为他还在气那句玩笑话，搂着他赔了许多不是。赵普只当没听到。  
他在为皇帝非要跟着自己回去发愁。  
不知何时起，对赵普来说归家竟如作客，入朝反似回乡。自己回去就很叨扰，何况是带着一个麻烦。  
但这话不能跟赵匡胤提，提了，徒惹伤心。  
便是皇帝给他滔天的富贵，也只得衣锦夜行。

御辇停在相府门口。  
不紧不慢迎出来的是京城的亲人，习惯了赵匡胤动辄驾临。他的母亲，儿子，妻。  
忙着接驾的则是京外来的，还不很清楚这对君臣相与的情形。他的妹妹，两个外甥，妹夫，妹夫的爹，以及……  
赵普吸了一口气，不动声色地问：“侯祁州这次也随老令公上京来了？”  
妹夫的爹的二儿子，或曰妹夫的二哥，祁州刺史侯仁矩冲他点点头。

侯二双眼黏在赵匡胤牵着他的手上，赵二察觉到这不忿的眼神，手便越握越紧。  
赵普心里明白，这两个男人已经知道对方跟自己是怎么一回事了。  
为什么会这样呢？  
他不晓得，可能今天活该他特别倒霉。

侯老令公对亲儿子摊上了大事浑然不觉，和蔼地笑，“记得当年相公和二郎在秦州共事的时候，你俩就特别好。今天可说是久别重逢了。”  
“弹指二十年，确是久别。”侯仁矩道。  
赵普有些自暴自弃，便笑着问他：“别来无恙？”  
“我未成名。”  
他要拿罗隐的诗拽文，赵普也跟着他拽，“可能侯郎不如人。”  
你未成名，我已嫁。

赵普说得太不客气，这下侯益也听出不对来，忙打圆场。  
“天晚了，二郎且随我家去，让三郎陪月娘在娘家住一宿罢。”  
侯仁矩不买亲爹的账，道：“儿子与则平二十年没见，总不能没叙旧就走了。大丞相府上还放不下我一张床板么？  
“倒是官家应该移驾回宫才是。”  
赵普没想到他会直接顶撞赵匡胤，他记忆里侯二衙内不是这么横的人，当年遇事劝自己息事宁人的时候多。

赵匡胤本就憋着一口气，这下更是火上浇油。  
赵普感受到他紧贴着自己的躯体越绷越紧，暗叹一声，勾起小指挠了挠赵匡胤的掌心。  
效果立竿见影，皇帝本来急促的呼吸马上顺了下来。  
“侯卿既然是则平的旧交，那也就是朕的旧交。你要跟则平叙旧，不如先和朕叙一叙？”  
赵匡胤嗓音懒洋洋的，带着不安好心的笑意。

事情怎么发展到这步的呢？  
赵普从来没想过有两个男人会为和自己睡过觉的事吵起来。哪怕他生下来是个女人，也不会这样想。  
但赵匡胤就觉得这事很重要。他不仅要跟侯仁矩吵，倘若可能，他还要把侯二往死里打。

“君臣有别。”  
这是三个人单独“叙旧”的时候，侯仁矩说的头一句话。  
“有道是疑人不用，用人不疑。臣与则平的私事，官家非要插上一脚，莫非信不过他？”  
“屁！”赵匡胤把桌子拍得砰砰响，“夫妻一体懂不懂？你当着我的面，勾搭我的人，老寿星上吊嫌命长！不是看在妹夫的面上，老子早一巴掌扇死你，叫你下辈子投胎当个畜生！”

侯仁矩从小跟着他爹当牙兵，缺少和赵官家这种兵痞对骂的经验，一时语塞。  
半晌，他决定先从赵普这边入手，开口道：“则平，你一向要强，怎么受得了他这样的人？他是君，你是臣，是不是他强迫你？”  
赵普还没答话，赵匡胤先不干了，“浑话！你还好意思问，朕倒要反问你，我们则平一向眼高，当年怎么看得上你这样的人？他是平人出身，你是败家的衙内，我看是你强迫的他！”  
赵普道：“都是两厢情愿的事，我又不是什么秦之鹿，值得强抢。”

“前几年老令公想给你在禁军谋个差事，你拒了。”赵普问侯仁矩，“今日你又是为什么来了京城？”  
侯二咬了咬牙，“前几年，你在枢密院……”  
赵普笑道：“是了，原来你不想认我是你的上司。”  
侯仁矩不答，默认他说中了，又道：“我听你弟弟说……”  
“三郎跟我不合，你又不是第一天知道。”赵普哂道，“他编排我和官家什么，一个字也做不得准的。”

“说你甘为佞幸，那也是编排么？”  
赵普挑了挑眉，“倘若不管做过什么，只要跟皇帝同寝就是佞幸，你便当我是吧。”  
侯仁矩脸色沉痛。  
“你……你是贪图权势，因为他是皇帝才投怀送抱吗？”  
“混账！”赵匡胤怒道，“不会说人话就闭上你那狗嘴！老子告诉你，不是因为我是皇帝，则平才选了我。而是因为他选了我，我才能做皇帝！”  
侯仁矩脸上一阵青一阵白，过了好一会儿，叹道：“没想到官家一往情深，是我输了。”

侯仁矩随侯益走了，赵匡胤这边又别扭起来，扯着赵普问：“你当年看上他什么？”  
赵普道：“他性喜龙阳，见我有几分颜色，便百般殷勤。我那时在侯老令公手底下做事，倘若执意推拒，万一恼了他，带累我丢了差事，终究麻烦。何况我本也不讨厌他，一来二去，便从了。”  
赵匡胤脸色一沉，“那你跟我好，也是怕万一恼了我，带累你丢了差事，终究麻烦么？”  
赵普笑道：“你当滁州军判的差事好得很么？我要真看不上你，丢也就丢了。”  
皇帝面色稍霁，又道：“倘若你当初没到我手下，而是跟了别人，也会同人家好么？”  
赵普道：“这我不知，可我当初跟的就是你，又没有什么别人。”

“那你以后也不许跟别人好。”赵匡胤道，拦腰把他揽在怀里，“哪怕我死了，你也要替我守着牌位，不准改嫁。”  
“你都死了，哪里还能管得住我。”赵普道，“你真这么不想让我跟别人，就少喝点酒，莫在我前头死了。”  
“死生有命，这也不是我能说的算的。”皇帝在他脸上啃了一口，“还是‘今朝有酒今朝醉’罢了。”  
天子未驱策，岁月几沉沦。若不犯霜雪，虚掷玉京春。


End file.
